Question: A white pair of suspenders costs $$20$, and a pink hat costs $$4$. The white pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the pink hat costs?
Explanation: The cost of the white pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the pink hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$20 \div $4$ $$20 \div $4 = 5$ The white pair of suspenders costs $5$ times as much as the pink hat costs.